This invention relates to catalytic converter flanges and more particularly to a multiple piece replacement flange for use in an exhaust system between the catalytic converter and the muffler pipe leading from the catalytic converter.
Heretofore, when the original flange on a catalytic converter failed due to corrosion, it was necessary to replace the entire catalytic converter due to the fact that there was no single replacement flange that could be used on a number of different catalytic converters.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a catalytic converter flange that permits an easy and inexpensive replacement of the existing flange on a catalytic converter and may be used on a great many different styles of catalytic converters.